The Life of Lucky Heart
by Demon Scarlet
Summary: Parallel world. LoLu Oc tween the army using, Lucy in a coma, mama Gray and papa Leon with a vengeful Erza and secretive friends, can she figure out who her father is before an ancient prophecy in the spirit world is fulfilled and the world as she know it is gone forever?Can she even trust her nekama when all is said an done.
1. Chapter 1

Many memories blur. Over time that is. Especially when everything happened so fast.

But not in wars. Not when you're only a little kid... it's haunting...

The screaming.

Those cries of pain.

Gunshots in the distance...

But the worst was the words the girl remembered. Just fragments. What she heard most, the girl figured, when she was there.

"HEART IF YOU DON"T KILL THOSE VULCANS SO HELP ME-"

"HEART! GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR!"

"HEART! SHADE! KILL THEM!"

"HEART!"

then these strange little bits. longer. no yelling. but it wasn't her most favorite memories. they were strange. Nothing like her.

"Remember, your partner is your lifeline in the field. Heart, as Shade's partner, his life is in your hands. he is you first priority. and Shade, your first priority is to protect Heart. Currently she is powering the majority of our forces; if she is injured, fatigued or knocked out, those men and women are sitting ducks. i don't know how they plan on placing you, but remember, your job is to protect your partner, understood?" a blurry man asked, his hands glowing green.

"hai" chorused two voices, small children, one male and female.

it was a weird memory.

then there were her words, what the child remembered most, they were much better. but she didn't remember an image with it. just feeling safe... it was in the before.

"Remember, you're a Heartfilia. the first part of that is 'heart' for a reason. We aren't exactly the most rational, but we feel, more so than most, for a long time, and if we don't feel to that depth, we are frozen and cold, without any emotion. We are one or the other. When our emotions run high we are irrational. That's what happens to every Heartfilia. I need you to remember that Leonita. They'll call you Heart to make it easier on them to remember your name, but remember, you have a heart, and emotions, while they don't. Do you understand Leonita?"

"Ma, I thought I was Lucky."

A warm feeling.

"You're both, Leonita, you are both, Lucky."

"But I thought you only had one name? An wha a'bout Heart?"

"You have two first names... But remember, no one must know you are Leonita. You are Leonita Lucky Celeste Heartfilia. Never forget that. Never. Heart is what everyone will know the other you as, but remember, you are you not Heart."

"That's confusing Ma"

A tinkling of laughter, "you'll understand one day."

She still didn't understand.

"Leo... Leonita really is your daughter..."

Then there were images. an old man at the door, a platinum blond woman, then they got angry. suddenly the man stood up, she didn't know when he sat down, and yelled something about herself and her mom, saying they were in danger and if her mom didn't want help, fine, but her daughter would need it. Someday.

Those were the first things the girl remembered. They were blurry things.

One that involved yelling, something about her, and doors slamming. Then a platinum blond woman crying. She remembered being held by the woman, her arms closed around her, holding her as she shook fearfully, and whispering things that made her feel safe. She remembered it was warm in her arms, and that both of them were soaked in tears, whose, neither knew.

But what she remembered clearly about that woman was that she was her mother. and her mother was a soldier, and was a celestial key mage. At one point. because like all celestial key mages, her mother lost her keys.

They just vanished.

After that had happened her mother was forced to fight in a war, against monsters. Vulcans were her daughter's main opponents, and had to use magic to defend her self and others, and aid daughter, Lucky, had the majority of her mother's non-celestial magic.

And deep reserves because apparently both her parents had them. She often doubted Ma did, after all, that was for celestial key magic.

And Lucky had never seen it used, keys began vanishing when she was born, and by the time she was a few months old every key on earth had vanished into thin air, leaving behind partial rods, a fragment of the teeth, or the part that you held on, a bow according to Kraig, was broken. Because of that Ma had to learn a new magic to live.

Ma became a light mage from there, her main spells, that Lucky was dumb enough to sneak in during Ma's training session to see are; Urano Metria, Starlight Strike, Blinding Light, and Solar Flare.

Starlight Strike is the only spell Ma taught her, she said is was a combination of celestial and light magic, so learning astronomy was important. It's how come both can navigate anywhere, so long as the stars are visible.

Blinding Light is a stun magic, blinding all that saw it and capable of being used to escape from or paralyze enemies.

Solar Flare requires the sun's visibility for a weaker user like her mom, but allows her to shoot quick bursts of fire from her hands. That magic was taught to her mother by the military.

As long as Lucky has existed on Earth, she has been used by the military.

Her magic reserves deep enough to give power to more than enough of their soldiers, able to use draining spells with no affect to their main soldiers. The girl was taught 3 spells there, two light; starlight strike and scared light heal, and one ice spell, ice make; ice shield, with these she was to defend and aid the healers, a total of 70 directly in charge of the girl.

Sacred Light; Heal made whatever she was using to heal someone, typically her hand, glowing brightly, to the point it hurt to look at, the light lending it's speed to accelerate cellular growth in a short period of time. It was painful to the recipient, but she often lessened the pain by either knocking them out beforehand or having someone use an illusion spell so that their mind doesn't register the pain.

Starlight Strike used the stars, one star per strike, to shoot a beam of destructive light magic at the target, and usually simultaneously attacked the targets. Ice make; ice shield, for her, it created a dome around herself and those who she wanted to protect, capable for covering thousands of feet, but would allow those she considered allies to enter freely.

She remembers one day clearly, the day the she, Lucky 'Heart' Heartfilia put her mother into a coma by using the very spell Ma had taught her.

A small girl, platinum blond with forest green eyes sighed. she wasn't sure how long the ice shield was going to last. she was currently aiding over 10,000 with her reserves, and it was putting a strain on her, because her restrictors, while doing the draining, required her to distribute the magic. in addition to having used sacred light more often than usual, aiding 2,348 healing sessions. Lastly she had written over 10,000 letters, explaining the patient's injury, how they got it, their medic, assisting medics, medicines used, spells used, how it affected the patient and how their recovery was going.

She hated how much grunt work took out of her.

She absolutely, positively, was going to crash in the next 24 hours, having been given no recovery time in over 4 months. she hadn't slept, nor eaten anything. It was a wonder she was still alive, let alone standing. perhaps it had something to do with her father? She heard some people are born with a need for less food or sleep, perhaps he had a mutation that made him require very little nutrition and rest?

The girl touched her left hand, a navy fingerless glove with a metal plate. it hide a mark, a special mark that, knowing it was there, always made her feel better for some reason. Why? She didn't know, nor did she care to. That mark was a secret, only her mother and Lieutenant Smyth knew what it was, others knew of it it, but like her, had no clue what it was. She couldn't wait until she had enough control over her magic to have it removed, she really couldn't. It was then she examined her clothing.

She was in a plain white tee, well worn into a thin material as the cold bite her skin, and a navy overcoat that went down to her knees, too big for her to close comfortably, so she kept it open, with a white belt keeping it to her petite form. Beneath that was a pair of navy basketball shorts. Lastly she was in a pair of white boots, knee high. She didn't know how they were still white, the melting snow had long since turned the ground beneath her feet into a thick, black muck that seemed to stain others clothes with the utmost ease, but, never hers nor her boots so much as showed a spec of dirt. Perhaps that was just Lucky's luck. A smile creased her lips.

Before she could ponder her heritage further a shriek of "HEART!" brought her out of her daze.

Her low pony tail whipped the air, returning to rest mid-back, as a sudden golden glow enveloped the girl.

Her hair became a vibrant orange, her lightly tanned skin stood out less as dying ember embers took the place of snow. Where spring forest stood before now was reminiscent of late autumn, when everything was dead, and dying, always in brown.

'Heart' ran to the crack in the shield. Vulcans. Why did those monkeys always want to fight her? Where was the fire raven when you needed him? It was his job to protect her directly, and prevent those things from getting close to her shield, right? Isn't that what Mr. Greenburst said?

The girl groaned inwardly, feeling as if she was being sucker punched, something was wrong, very wrong. but instincts be damned, as she'd heard miss blight say, she had a freaking duty to her country, to protect and serve. even if she was only 5, if they didn't want her knowing bad words, they shouldn't've placed her in the medical bay.

"KILL IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" snapped a medic, Karen Kitanski, a shapely woman who could very well be a harpy in the opinion of the small girl.

Lucky sighed, about 20 were breaking in her shield. but obviously she was soldier, a tool, and a tool must obey. Even if said tool was close to breaking.

"STARLIGHT STRIKE! ENEMY VULCAN!" yelled the child. She probably should have called out the constellations and stars form it she wanted, but the nearest ones would do. she was too exhausted to figure out the best ones for the job based on their position in relevance to her's and her enemies as to properly send out her orders and send her magic. But she trusted her subconscious to handle that in that moment. she had too, her partner had abandoned her momentarily, leaving her to form her own offensive on the fly.

The dark sky suddenly seemed to fill with stars. Then a flash of light, from the stars' beams, they struck down the Vulcans. Unfortunately the girl didn't know they could possess humans. and as a few returned to their human form, the girl froze. Her magic stopped streaming. Her shield broke. And something inside her did as well. Charred forest returned to summer leaves as snow covered monarch butterflies, leaving a feeling of death and dread to cling to the air.

"HEART! GET BACK TO WORK YOU GOOD FOR NA-" Karen stopped.

"Ma..." whispered the child, eyes wide with fright. "oh my... w-wha did i- what did i DO!" exclaimed the small form, backing away from the body of a young woman, blond, incredibly busty with a voluptuous form. There were other ones, not moving and obviously dead. Some men, women, young teens and even an infant and an old woman had been possessed. All dead. Or so they seemed each seemed.

"Luce!" screamed Karin, relieved to find a faint pulse.

"She's alive." Karin tried to reassure Lucky.

Her mom was taken into the bay, her condition was then explained to her, "your mother is very lucky, Lucky. none of the others are even alive." Lucky curled in on herself.

"I killed those people..." she whispered, tightening her grip on herself, pulling her knees as close to her chest as possible.

"LUCKY!" yelled a black hair boy.

"Raven" acknowledged one of the medics, Cheryl.

Karen shook angrily. Lucky did so from fear, of herself, or realization of what she had done, she didn't know. All she knew was that Raven pulled her into his lap while he was being yelled at for leaving her.

Lucky had killed 19 people. Civilians. Janice Perkins, Justin Perkins and their newborn Jackson Perkins, the parents retired mages from Blue Pegasus. Barbara McCough, her boyfriend Gregory Gwendel, and their friends, Justine and Tammy Britney, identical twins, running their own cupcake business. Jackson Hughes, just turned 22. Mary Stein, a shopkeeper from Cimarron. Simon Stalbeck, 19, wanted to be a politician and was recently accepted to Fiore University of Law. Rebecca, 'Becky' Barry just turned 18, a runaway from the Jullenel family, to escape an arranged marriage, goal, join Love and Lucky guild. Failed to make it there. Jonathan Smith, 8, missing for 2 years, wanted to be a mage. Kelly Kilcourse, 3, wanted to be a singer to stop wars. Ironic how she died in one. the last five were unregistered runaways, all kids. One girl, 12, and four boys, 10, 7, 8, and 15. Likely dark guild children like Raven. People who left everything behind, and wanted to start a life that didn't involve illegal acts. Good people. Each and everyone of them.

Then she put her mother, Lucy Heartfilia, in a coma.

Lucky, ironically that was her first name. Maybe she should drop it and go by her middle, Celeste. Or perhaps just stay as a pawn. Be known only as Heart. Listen to them make fun about how she was now a broken heart. Or that she didn't have one to commit that crime. Oh stars! What had she done!

It wasn't often the girl remembered it, but it was the 8 year old's earliest memory that didn't blur.

Her Mama, with all honestly was her Godmother but for some reason a male stripper who didn't mean to do so, whatever he meant by that, told her it was a bad one, and made it his job to suppress it.

Papa, her Godfather, a ice make mage like her Mama and apprenticed to the same late master, Ur, said she was scarred enough. From the war.

And her nii-chan, Natsu (the same age as her Papa and Mama) best known to her as 'Naka' deemed it better for her not to know.

Happy seemed uninterested and was drooling on the girl's shoulder at the moment. something about her being a 'cat aye!' she would never understand the Exceed.

But later he showed sympathy and said it was an honest mistake. the army was abusing her, it was exhaustion, hunger, and sleep deprivation that clouded her judgement coupled with her ignorance, clouded her judgement in how much to distribute to the stars and amount of magic to reserve to transmit to the soldiers. He was surprisingly smart.

But then he ran after Natsu, who wasn't sharing his fish. Lucky then revoked her previous statement.

Many of soldier were injured or died. A body count of 8,304 by soldiers found dead. 13,897 were missing. and 197,598 injured. It was her fault for not maintaining her conscious magic, to send her reserves to them. it was all her fault. The blood of approximately 22,220 deaths at this point, the MIAs likely eaten. The 197,599 she injured, including her own mother. She was at fault for it all. Everything.

It was her fault. But they said it was more the army's neglect and dependency on her that caused 'it' as the incident was now called, to happen. She had made many families her enemies that day. And had a feeling her mother's guild, Fairy Tail, had sore feelings regarding her to this day. She didn't know though, she only wrote letters to Levy and Mirajane... Erza refused any attempt at contact. She'd never understand why they didn't kill her.

She would have, and tried a few times when she was even younger. Raven stopped her, and said it'd make Lucy want to die. She didn't want to make Ma sad. That's why she didn't. Because of guilt. And had yet to go to the doctor's, or visit people from that day. She avoided Raven a lot. And the medics, and doctors, nurses, healers, and a lot of Ice makers. And Vulcans. It made her remember. She had to try and move on. Not remember.

It was her fault. Simple as that. She deserved to die, but it would upset her Ma, and injuring her further was not Lucky's objective. It was to do everything she could to help. Including learning about the constellations and stars, then reciting stories to her when she visited at Fairy Tail's castle-erm base. why they made it a castle, she didn't know, or understand. What was wrong with the way it had been before? And why did they rebuild? Levy and Mirajane said she didn't need to know and left it at that.

She didn't understand why though.

Another thing she didn't understand, was the 'kitty' title she had gained after arriving in Clivia, similar to Shirotsume because they're both small, and have many travelers, but Clivia is a merchant small town, a gateway to Cimarron, the largest city in North East Fiore. A lot of people called her 'kitty' or 'little lion' or something involving the feline family.

With the expectation of Terry, a strong woman who ran around in a bathing suite whose job it seemed to be was to protect her, heir to the Heartfilia fortune, accompanied by a pink haired maid who when introducing herself began with "Virgo-" only to be corrected it was Virginia. Terry, if memory served, called herself Tarr- i mean Terry"

Lucky wasn't stupid. She knew something was up. But then Millianna came in. And said she had a treat for her. And her ears popped out, earning an ear splitting squeal of "kitty~" before being tackled to the ground in one of the girls infamous death-grip hugs.

And history repeated itself before she had time to ask Ginni, as she'd taken to calling Virginia, why she initially called herself Virgo, and if she knew anything about the key parts, something which often plagued Lucky, feeling somehow responsible because keys began disappearing on August 18th, X786, the same day she was born.

And there was Millianna, currently in a white cat hate with a pink stripe around it. She had on a white cloak with black trim, under which she wore a yellow coat, black trim with a white stripe going down her sleeves, open as usual. Beneath is a pink tube shirt, with a white bow in the middle of her sweetheart neckline, some blue paw prints going around her waist. She wore a ruffled purple skirt, and white thigh high socks. A pair of blue ankle boots at the bottom, her neck bearing a dark blue bell choker. Her face had two red triangles, her 'whiskers' and her hair looked like cat ears, but had messy bangs, short, wild hair that on her left a neat lock of hair that waved down just above her bust.

"Ohayo Kitty-chan~" cooed Millianna, before tackling Lucky off the couch, where she was reading another constellations book.

"Ohayo Milli-nee" Lucky manage to get out, before being released, and returning to her book.

"How was the gang today?"

"As expected from Fairies."

"They didn't mess with my kitties did they!" she fumed.

"Nope. If they did they'd have a training session with me and Raven."

Millianna shivered. That was a terrifying thought, Heart and Raven were known to be a fearsome pair, but with Lucky? He seemed to be ten times more powerful. And reckless. And dangerous. While Lucky protected him with shield and was healing and powering him, the duo was near unstoppable in the minds of all Clivians.

"Sooo, guess what I got?" Lucky's cat ears appeared, as they always did if you peeked her curiosity. She gave no response.

Millianna smiled, "Milli-nee has a new treat for a certain kitty."

Lucky's snow white ears flattened to her skull as she fought an ever present blush. Why was it always her she called a 'certain kitty'... It was embarrassing!

"Now close your eyes."

Lucky gave Millianna a curious look, ears now tilted down, head cocked to the side, as if to say, "why?"

"Please kitty?" begged Millianna, "it's something you'll really like! Remember the fish from last time?"

A brief nod, and with that the snowy haired girl obliged, ears practically melded to her head as her cheeks flushed. Why did she always cave? Then she heard the sound of metal piercing metal.

Must be food thought Lucky. Suddenly something sweet filled the air. Her brow ruffled in thought, since when did you can sweets? and why would anyone do that?

Before she had a chance to ask, Millianna interrupted her train of thought releasing a 'cute' cry of kyaa, and earning another smothering. Millianna finally instructed her, "say Ahhh~"

"Uh-" a very sweet, and minty taste hit her tongue.

Lucky's eyes fluttered open, a small, contented smile on her face. Millianna seemed convinced Lucky was purring as she ran her fingers through the girl's silky mane, let down for once, as she curled up in her lap.

Test successful, Lucky was not only a kitty-human but a kitty human that was kitty like.

She didn't even mind being smothered if she had catnip, and contentedly fell asleep.

Yep definitely a good thing she had volunteered to keep an eye on the Fairy Tail apprentices. It was a good thing that Mermaid Heel was now a branch of Fairy Tail, still female only, but now a close ally at the very least since she was saved by Levy from an enchantment. Sho and Wally still travel, but have lately been revolving around

A few seconds later, inburst Raven, and Kraig... And woke up her kitty-human. Not cool! From there Millianna pouted.

"Yo! Lucky! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" the team leader bubbled, Kraig.

Kraig, much to popular disbelief, was her Papa's biological son, and a few years older than her. Even if he was on the short side for 11, considering his father was 5'9", and he himself was only 4'8". He had her Papa's black eyes, but his mother's auburn hair, and dark skin. He was fashioned in a thick, light tunic with a block print of some sort on the edges, in a rectangular form. his hair reminded her of fire, the way it way it choose to defy gravity, as many air-elements tended to do. On his feet were a pair of snow boots, and unlike his parent and her legal guardians, neither had developed a stripping habit yet, which Virginia and Terry seemed forever grateful for.

Well, not yet anyways. neither minded cross-dressing, and had no issue changing in the middle of the room to try on each other's clothes. So there was a chance still...

Before Lucky could be given the chance to reply, he happily told her, "Ya know how Leos are lucky on sundays and you were born on one so you were named Lucky?"

Lucky did not have a clue what he was talking about, nor did she care. Millianna's lap was comfy, and she was sleepy.

Once more, nothing was said before he burst into his theatrics, "Well, my dear little sister, as your big brother I decided to see what this would mean for you and took the liberty to do so myself through a system known as zodiac, and got your birthday read!"

A soft murmur of "why should i care?" was ignored as Millianna oohed when Lucky's sleepy voice gave way. Squeezing her into a tight hug while squeals that only dolphins, dogs, cats and Lucky could hear. Why her? " 'm not a kitty"

"Of course you are."

"Am not"

"Are to!"

It was then Kraig grabbed a scroll from his messenger bag, and began loudly and ever enthusiastically ignoring the groans from his companions, "Lucky Heartfilia, born upon the 18th of August, your greatest aspect is your emotions intensity, and depth. You feel them more so to a greater degree than others, and are therefore good at reading their emotions"

"similar to a skill you have no ability in yourself, Cracks" Raven grumbled.

he was swiftly elbowed by Lucky as he sat down, wincing a bit, note to Future Raven, do not insult Cracks when his baby not-by-blood-or-magic sister is within her hearing range.

Kraig apparently didn't hear it, or pretended not to, it was hard to tell with him."You are often consulted when friends are having difficulty, and easily become emotionally invested. you feel a strong responsibility to others and their problems more so than your own, and can be overly-considerate at times. to those whom have gained your confidence, you are protective of,"

Raven rolled his eyes, "does his bookiness have any reason for telling us this bull, or is it for fun?" raven was then elbowed harder, curling in on himself a bit. Damn lion. this time he was hit by Millianna. apparently she heard him and deemed that slapping him was perfectly fine. of course it was. damn cat girls.

"those who confide you and feel the need to guide them from the dark and toward the light, leading them to a better day as any light mage would. but your own needs are confused, and you tend to be dependant upon others rather than yourself and your own abilities. your greatest problem is not recognizing lost causes, but on the other hand you are extremely lucky."

that rewarded Kraig with a glare, constant custody battles between the state and her Papa and Mama , which kept them away more so than their jobs and missions at the base made i so they only saw them maybe a few times a year. and after what she did to her mother? or being in a war as a tot? that was lucky! was he insane! whatever the zoe -de -ak thing was- it was dead wrong.

raven shot a smug look as Lucky, "how else would you have been grace with such an ironic name, eh, neko?"

that got raven another blow to the arm, not particularly strong, her elbowing hurt much more, but punching meant persona frustration, aww, he made his little lion upset. he then smirked, "perhaps you could kiss it and make it better," he joked. he was then stuck in a glaring contest with her, something he knew he would win, as long as Kraig kept going, Lucky's inner-reactionary wearing her out, as had a week or so of no sleep. come to think of it, it was after midnight, wasn't it?

"you make friends quickly, and are rarely alone in truth, though at time you may feel that is not so. you are naturally generous, sensitive and creative, but also over-sensitive defensive and struggling with yourself. you become so wrapped up in others needs that you lose yourself to them."

millianna stopped squeezing the life out of Lucky then, yawning. Raven won the starring contest, and poor Lucky now had to let him pet her. great.

with that her ears , now accompanied by a tail whipping about furiously with hair standing on end, reappeared. lucky huffed, but tried to sit up, and do so with good posture. but she moved to quickly, swayed to the left and landed on Raven's shoulder. he smirked, murmuring, "rest. the apprentices have been driving you nuts."

"but-" mumbled the child.

"no buts, or else i'll make you." Raven practically growled. just to annoy him she forced herself to stay awake a bit longer. Millianna was now out cold.

"YET my dear, sweet sister, in matters of the heart you do best in long term commitments, and have no difficulty attracting others because of your kindness, honest will to help, and sensitivity to others. but be wary of your partner avoiding you, and remember that loyalty should be a two way street, not a one way road. But fear not, for should any harm my wondrous little lion it shall be Big brother to whom they answer!"

Lucky then let a small yawn of "Nya~"

Raven's smirk seemed to soften, grabbing the blanket behind them with his left arm, so as not to disturb the sleep-deprived girl on his right, and pulled it around them.

"other traits of yours are ambitious to the point of overworking oneself, enthusiastic, positive, cheerful, and a natural leader, for you i'd say more in crisis situations, often sets high standards, are extremely loyal, intuitive, proud, very reactive to disloyalty and betrayal"

Raven smiled a bit as she began to drift off, a sudden feeling of nostalgia washing over the 9 nine year old. he had done this for her many times, back when Lucy was still awake.

They were partners, weren't they? and Raven, he was her weapon, he handled any attacks for small number of opponents, whether Fioren, enemy or monster. and she, she provided all of his defenses. He, a child of fire and the shadows, was the Lucky's weapon. but Lucky, a child of light and ice, would form shields, use starlight strike upon the enemy should there be too many for him to handle, healed him and lended her power to not just him, but thousands at a time, and to this day did so without complaint. he doubted she complained about the apprentices. or even the townspeople.

if it was the economy, trading, why they had to speak dead languages, or even use magic to begin with- she'd complain. but if it was someone asking for help, or for her to use her 'talent' to bridge the gates of celestial world and human once more from a broken piece of a key, no hesitation she'll have it back to you by tomorrow, and if not she will have a member of Fairy Tail give it to you personally.

and that was his partner. Now only if they could teach this know-it-all to shut the hell up and let the damn girl sleep!... wow, maybe he shouldn't hang around Cana and Elfman so much, their cursing habit was beginning to rub off on him.

"to the point of being unable to have any form of trust in said individual again, but you are of a more tolerant section of leos, so no need to worry, you love being given attention and affection, and tend to be dramatic. child-like, loving, and often the heart of the area you choose to call home, but you require the approval of your peers."

Raven examined his old friend. perhaps there was some truth to this Zodipac thing, afterall, Lucky held herself responsible for Lucy's comatose state, and has since never used Starlight Strike. and she was a bit dramatic, sometimes hiding in a corner and growing mushrooms when she was upset, one minute, then running off the next to help out Mr. Rogers, the town baker, with an order or delivery, practically skipping. and she is only 8, so of course she's childlike, and loving because she's a little lion, and every little lion is close to their packmates. and perhaps they were too dependant on her for keeping the apprentices in line, and keeping the Vulcans aways.

but by no means was she happy about being the center of attention. she ran away when she was chosen to help with a magic trick. and do street performances. and tried to distract everyone when they were discussing her, or debating which Fairy Tail member she'd get along best with, granted they do that with every apprentice, but their group was a favorite to discuss because of how drastically different they were.

a pugnacious dark fire elementalist, a know-it-all spell breaker, and a meddlesome light- ice elementalist. yet somehow they managed their town and fellow apprentices that would forever be as much a mystery as to whom Lucky's father is, or Kraig's mother or even Raven's own past to his nakama, but not as much as the name Fairy tail.

"you are a strong, dignified, well organized, idealistic and often become a muse, yet you may seem vain or bossy at times due to your decisive nature and pride. at heart, you are a true romantic. you are a people pleaser in your kingdom, and make it you mission to put a smile upon each upset heart, whom you may become a bit over-protective of. you follow through with your tasks, but manage to have fun while doing it."

the 8 year old was out cold.

"Siiiis~" whined Kraig.

Raven smirked in the corner. "let the lion sleep. tomorrow Miss Rain Lady shall be here to escort you two apprentices to Base. afterwards you will be allowed to take travel jobs. now if you'll excuse me, i must take my leave."

with that, the navy overcoat fluttered as he left the room, the last to vanish out in the night was his black boot and slacks.

"aww~" cooed Kraig, hovering over Millianna and Lucky, "your lion ears are out~" with that he began to pet her, getting a soft purr in response."who's the cutest kitty? who's the cutest kitty? Lucky is! yes she is!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day.

Lucky stood as full height, 4'1". She was in a white tee, light blue jeans, soft brown boots, and an open light wash jean jacket, silver buttons and a pair of breast pockets. Each item was obviously well worn, and likely hand-me-downs, seeing as the boots were just a bit too small, the jeans a bit big, as was her shirt, but her jacket was a few sizes too big, much to Millianna's delight. In her and Kraig's opinion it made the girl look cuter. In Raven's she looked like an idiot.

Lucky just wanted to get this over with. As much as she loved visiting her adoptive parents and Ma, she dreaded Erza's wrath. It was a good thing she was bringing Beary.

"Kitty's too cute!" squealed Millianna, wrapping her in a death grip for the umpteenth time since the girl woke up, cat ears gone. As she pulled back her messy bangs brushed into her face once more, causing the Lucky to try, and fail, to blow them out of her eyes.

Kraig squealed, taking her out of Millianna's arms, only maybe an inch taller, easily on the short side, but if she wore anything with a full inch of added height, he complained feverishly about everyone thinking that she was the older one then.

"C'mon, get your hair ties in, I wanna see Papa!" he whined. Raven sat quietly in the corner, wearing the same attire as yesterday. It was his job to keep an eye on his war buddy, as her senior by a year, and her elder, even if he's his junior by 2.

Kraig was in another tunic, a vest today with a very colorful pattern, linear vertical, this time with horizontal trim. It was giving her a headache to look at. Thankfully a plain wool scarf made it easier on her eyes, covering about half his vest.

"I'm working on it," pouted Lucky, her eyes narrowed as she tried to part her hair and brought it up on the left side, quickly tying the faded, once navy now something between sky and powder blue, ribbon around that section. She debated pulling in her troublesome bangs but it wasn't worth the effort, nor would her more or less adoptive brother give her the time to.

Before she could finish the bow Raven crossed the room and murmured, "I'll do it," and worked on the bow as she made sure that she gathered the other side in the exact same position, high on her head, leaning forward from the center of the right head. Just as she wrapped the ribbon around Raven quickly tied in a bow identical to the left, forward and droopy.

"Are you done yet?" complained Kraig, "and when is Juvia going to get here?" he whined as he 'gracefully' flopped on the was early morning in the East, and to those not accustom to the freezing weather, cold.

Juvia happened to be such a person, shivering as she arrived.

"Juvia would like to know why Lucky and Kraig must live in such a cold place."

"Come in Lady Rain," Virginia greeted.

Virginia was Lucky's lady-in-waiting. She had short pink hair, and sapphire eyes.

If Ginni was there then Terry would be up in- "three." began Millianna. Crashes were heard upstairs.

"Two" smiled Kraig. They were getting louder.

Before Raven could say 'one' terry came barreling down the stairs, disheveled black ponytail, and drowsy eyes.

"I'M UP! I'M UP! GIMME FIVE MINUTES TO GET READY!" Terry yelled frantically, brushing her hair as she ran upstairs.

15 minutes later...

Terry hopped over the railing, laughing as she did so, the amazon causing everything on the floor to go at least a foot in the air. Including if it was on something else.

Everything crashed down onto each other, thankfully, the wards Levy had given Lucky to read made it simple, and now they didn't have to clean up obscene amounts of glass, plastic and wood.

"Juvia wishes to leave now. Juvia wants to be by her Gray-sama's side as soon possible." Juvia rose as she said this, opening the door before Virginia has a chance to.

Lucky stood, Raven quickly putting standing by her side, Kraig taking her other side, while Virginia and Terry walked behind her, Juvia closed the door, leaving behind them.

Millianna sighed, slumping against the couch "please, please..." she whispered to no one in particular, "don't let Erza see her... I don't think Raven can save her a second time from herself. Gray, Lyon, and Natsu... protect kitty from the rest of Fairy Tail..."

She began to cry, "Because I'm certain most would prefer kitty dead than accept her as one of them..."

With Juvia, Lucky, Raven, Kraig, Virginia and Terry...

"Lady Rain?" asked Virginia, still in her maid out, "how long will it take to get to Magnolia?"

"Juvia says by foot a week. But Juvia knows that if Juvia's friends knew where to get a rental car to get to magnolia would be a 2 day trip."

With that Lucky stopped, eyes widening as a sudden grin took place, "I'll be back in a few minutes, Rain Lluvia." with that she turned on her heels and ran into Clivia, going to see an old friend. Virginia and Terry flowed, one gracefully one reminiscent of a bull in a china shop.

"Damn lion! Wait for me!" yelled Raven, chasing after her.

"Hey!" yelled Kraig, "don't forget me!" following after his sister and her partner, "I'm the leader after all! I'm suppose to lead and you guys follow! Not the other way around!"

Juvia smiled a bit, Grey-sama was right, she did run off a lot. And the boys did follow faithfully. "Juvia is happy for Celeste, she is never alone..." a larger smiled creased her face as she said, "And she gave Juvia a nickname! Juvia must be close to Gray-sama's goddaughter and Gray-sama for Celeste give her one!"

In Clivia...

A pair of teenage boys stood by a young man sitting on a crate, not far from the transportation section of Clivia.

The youngest, at 14, Abbas, was from the same sub race of humans as Kraig, dark skinned, but instead of white flame, his head was a mass of orange and deep blonde feather. He was dressed a black open collared robe with a red stripe going down the arms and red trim. Beneath it was a red shirt, black skinny jeans with a silver belt around his robes, pulling them to his waist. He wore a pair of black snow boots.

The elder of the two teens, Adham, was Abbas's future brother in law, at 17. His soul mate, Aida, was on a patrol at the moment. He was in an open white coat with black trim, given to him byLucky's 'Mama' Grey. He wore a black belt, pulling the coat to his feminine form. He wore a white shirt and black slacks. And black snow boots. His arms were crossed, his face solemn

"Ah, if it isn't my cousin, little lion," said Abbas, arms crossed as Lucky ran pass, "where ya going!"

"Abdul-Ner!"

"Geez, what does she want with your old man?" asked Adham.

A sea foam green haired man, dark skinned like the rest of his companions, stood, his tan cloak hiding his face and form.

"Altair?" asked Abbas.

"Leonita has been born already..." he murmured, I must tell Algiedi." with that he began to leave at a brisk pace, Adham following naturally.

"AL!" Abbas called out take a step to follow

"Lion!" Altair sharply spoke, Abbas winced, as if cut by a knife, "you are to look after Leonita. I do not trust a child of Corvus."

"But is he not a lost, as Lyra is? He was appointed by Draco's son after all." Abbas argued, he had seen Raven do well in protecting Leonita, after all, he claimed the two of the partners and has stopped her from taking her own life once already, and surely he could protect her from external dangers if he could handle her internal ones. But how was little lion, whom he'd known for 3 years Leonita? She was not to be born for another ten!

Ah, but no Leo was particularly patient when they found their mate in past times, so how could any expect the Lion himself to be so patient? especially when paired with a female Crab, it is unlikely they would have left one another be for long, and quite possibly why the keys have vanished, just as they did with Zeref, only to appear when in dire need of them. Perhaps to gather strength, but Leonita couldn't act as the son of 13, could she?

"Corvus is unaware of the situation at hand. Nor does the child know his role. His role is to watch, yet he interferes. Is your job now clear, or shall Ophiuchus find and take Leonita, as Centaurus has warned us?"

Abbas's eyes widened, "of course not Lord Altair, I spoke out of turn."

Altair gave a short nod, "Adham, come, we have much to tell Lyra about the Sun born of Lion and of the woman under Sirius and Procyon of Cancer whom brought the young Leonita of Hydra of Leo."

"..." Adham and Abbas looked at each other. Leonita was staring at them. Did she know her true name? Or perchance she did so for she hadn't met Altair before?

"Uhh... excuse me sir," began Leonita, much to the trio's surprise, blushing, and growing darker by the minute. "But what does the lost zodiac have to do Abbas and Adham? I know that they're apprenticed to Blue Pegasus and all, but last time I checked, there aren't many celestial keys in existence anymore, and neither have any interest in astronomy, I was wondering why you were referencing constellations-Not that its' any of my business, but Leonita is dead star from pre-recorded history, so it's unlikely they would know of it unless they had extensively researched astronomy, and even then it's highly unlikely that they would have come across the name- so I-umm-what I mean is-"

"It's alright, Leonita." smiled Altair. Leonita's eyes went wide.

A soft whisper of "how could he-" she took a step back. Altair looked to be a young adult, and she was only 8. Easy prey a voice nagged in the back of her mind.

"Remember, listen to your instincts. No one but me can ever know you're Leonita."

"How come Mommy?"

Lucy pressed her lips thin, "Because those are bad people- who will try to hurt you. And take you away, never to see your family again."

Lucky's eyes widened, but not in fear, "but I thought you were my onwy famwy?"

Lucy smiled, sadly, did her daughter honestly feel this isolated? That only her mother could be family, no friends, or anyone else. Just them, and the last two keys in existence, both contracted to protect Lucy and Lucky.

Lucy lifted Lucky's left hand, tracing the metal guard on her glove. A restriction placed by the 10 Saint Wizards over the one sign of proof that Lucky had more family. An entire guild's worth.

"Under this glove is your birthmark," whispered Lucy, turning it Lucky's hand, having the back face the small girl, only 3. "It looks like my guild mark," Lucy showed Lucky the back of her left hand, "that mark there is proof that you're part of Fairy Tail."

"Wha's faiwies got ta do wif famwy?"

Lucy gave a shaky laugh, "Fairy Tail is a guild, the same one I'm from, and that Leo is from."

Lucky's cat ears appeared and perked up at the mention of her father's name, eyes wide, "you and daddy met there?"

A sad smile paced itself on Lucy, "yes. L-Leo was an amazing celestial-" Lucy shook her head. No, that would be told later, when she was older. "wizard. He was an amazing wizard, and a great friend."

"Oh... Mommy?" Lucy looked at her, "if you and daddy met there, where's daddy now?"

I don't know sweetie. I-I don't know." scenarios ran through Lucy's mind, but in the end she shook herself to reality, "But I do know that Fairy Tail is a family. They're my family, and yours." Lucy closed her hand around Lucky's, it was so small, so fragile...

"Leonita, none but me can call you that. If someone else does they' try to take you away, from me, and from our family, Fairy Tail. So if they do, get away. As fast as you can you run. Can you do that for mommy?" whispered Lucy, trembling.

I forgot my cousins are not as well versed or interested in Astronomy, but I was using the constellations in reference to astrology, my dear."

"Mommy, what astwologe?"

"Astrology-don't worry about it sweetie," Lucy patted her head, "it's nothing you need to know."

"But in dis book it says dat dere khan-kahn-"

"-connected, Lucky. But it isn't anything you need to worry about, alright?"

"Ahwight, but..."

"But you still want to know?"

"Uh huh!"

"It basically tells you what your personality should be, based on when you were born."

"Oh... well dats dumb!"

Lucy laughed, "It certainly is, now c'mon, dinner's going to get cold if you don't eat it up- and then a pink dragon chases you around with fire!"

"Eep!" Lucky then bolted to the dinner table.

Lucky took a few more steps back as Altair tried to get closer, curious to see the child whom he had placed in Abbas's protection. May Regulus watch over them.

Thankfully for Lucky, Abbas stepped in, "hey cous, thought you were leaving for pixie tail!"

Distracted, Lucky looked at him furiously, "It's Fairy Tail! And were not cousins!"

"Course we are! My name means lion and you're a kit! Therefore were both connected to the feline family!" Abbas declared, "And all felines are cousins!" Altair decided to sit back and observe Lucky. She was quick to distract.

Like all kids, Lucky stomped her foot as her friends caught up, "what! I'm not a kit-whatever that is- or a feline- or anything like that! I'm a human!"

"Then why do you have ears?"

"EVERYONE HAS EARS!" quick to anger

"Not everyone! Some people are born without them!"

"Uuuuuhhhhhhggg! In general you dumbdelbun!" not above using random insults, but unlike Corvus's child, above cursing.

"So! Then you're exaggerating! And exaggeration is like lying and I thought you weren't a liar!"

"I"M NOT! YOU-YOU-CONCLUSION JUMPER!" and not the best under pressure.

"Is that the best you got Lucky, or are you all outta yerself!"

"GAH! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUUUUP!" and extremely childish.

"I will not, and am offended that you thought I was capable of such a thing!"

"So now you're stuck always making sound?! Isn't that a li-" but observant, and decent in an argument. There was potential.

"LALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALALALA"

"b-bu-bu- uuugh! You're such a-a-a Naka!" apparently not above insulting those not present. That would need work.

Abbas's eyes widened, "I am not that dumb!"

"Oh! So now you can hear me insult you but not call you a li-" and stubborn. Very stubborn.

"LALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALALA!"

"UUUHG! Y-YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" and quick to give up, there was much he had to report to Lyra.

"And damn proud of it princess," winked Abbas.

It was then that Virginia, Terry, Raven, and Kraig caught up with Lucky. Her friends stared at her, face cherry red from anger, silver locks in twintails above her head, now messy, and her white boots just the slightest bit dirty that morning now clean, likely form the snow painted earth, but not a speck of dirt from the alley was present.

Altair removed himself from the wall, and Adham, who could have passed as his elder's body guard for a while, then began to leave. Lucky only then remembered their presence and her question.

"Uh-sir?"

Altair turned, knowing it was him being addressed, "yes Little Lion?"

Lucky tensed further. He refused to use her name in front of her nakama. Not good. He was the type of person she was supposed to avoid, but...

"H-How do you know about the star Leonita?"

Altair chuckled, Adham, Virginia and Terry tensed, Kraig, Abbas and Raven felt uneasy.

"Leonita is what the far star that took Regulus's place is called, but most believe that Leonita is simply Regulus reborn if they even know of her, but few even knew the star died, and refer to it as Regulus. Instead, they believe that poor Leonita, better known as Little Lion or to my people as Nasiti (Nasīti)-She's Forgotten, quite fitting seeing her circumstances- is Regulus. Not unless they dig deep enough. As for how I know..."

His eyes flickered to the frail, petite child in clothes much too big for her, the shirt she wore just small enough not to fall off her shoulder, her vest, open and a size too big, had button that shone, obviously from her own attempts to clean and tend to that fabric. Baggy pant that trailed in the dirt and boots that never got dirty. Lastly the ribbons that he could tell were soon to fall apart held her hair that shone like the moon, up just right.

She took pride in what she could control, her clothes were clean, hair was done well, she looked clean, but he knew from her scent, faint though it was, she hadn't bathed in a few days. From what he could see everything she owned at that moment was another's before her.

She was resourceful and reluctant to throw away good clothing, even if she was too small for it, her form reminiscent of a twig close to snapping. Poor Leonita. Still not cared for properly, but hiding it well. Truly born under that slippery serpent, Hydra, to hide her true form so well. She likely had skipped many meals for her clothes, as the wind blew it, to the side, her left ponytail trailing across a sun starved face revealed her dirty little secret. She was bony. Too bony.

Abbas and Adham exchanged the briefest of glances. She wasn't eating right. Abbas nodded, understanding an unspoken order.

"Little lion, it is my job to know so-" as he passed by her he whispered, "Nasiti, you mustn't become, but Leonita." with that he brushed past her 'friends'.

Some friends you were graced with, Leonita. Ones who cannot even see your poor state. But worry not, you shall not fade. Abbas will be sure of it.

Kraig, hesitantly, took Lucky's hand, "C'mon sis, Papa's going to wonder where we are, and I don't want Mama and Naka to get into another fight before we get there."

Lucky didn't move. Adham had left with Altair. But Abbas and she now held eye contact. Abbas knew about it. Whatever it was, he knew. And she had to know as well. She had to!

Without a word Abbas took her other hand, smiling, "if you wouldn't mind, I believe that it'd be best for me to accompany you."

Lucky didn't say no. but she didn't say yes. Abbas ran a finger over the back of her hand. He could make out the veins without any problem, and her bone structure with nerving ease.

Don't feel guilty. What would your Ma feel, Lucky?

She forgot that Abbas was a telepath.

... She wouldn't like it...

"Plus, I would love to see the mother of my little cousin," he continued,

So let me help. It's obvious none of them have noticed that you haven't been eating properly. You're too thin twiggy. And twigs snap and break too easily...

...

"You wouldn't mind that,"

I know you're no twig. So I'll have to help you toughen up, the rascals at Pixie training aren't the best when you need to eat more.

"Would you?"

... I can't.

Why not?

"Neh"

It won't stay down... it's too much...

Sweetie...

"Lucky?"

I don't want to waste anything, so...

I'm going to be making sure you eat on this trip, little by little, at least a few snacks a day. Small proportions. Alright?"

A gentle squeeze from Lucky to Abbas told them immediately what was to happen.

"Okay" she sounded softer than usual. Defeated.

With that the duo left.

A few minutes later Juvia stood in front of a car, a new model, this time the driver was in the car.

"I'll drive." Abbas stated. No questioning. No arguments.

That was Lucky's job.

Juvia stared between the two. Earlier the girl was laughing and playing as they walked. But it something felt off in it. Now she stood solemn. Before they could say anything, "Lucky will sit with me."

Again. No argument. It was surreal in her nakama's eyes. Her servant felt uneasy, but didn't object. Her bodyguard said nothing. Her calf didn't want to be near them, she was closed off to the world. Juvia hadn't the foggiest of what to do.

Lucky placed her hand on the SE, about to put the cliff on before Abbas stopped her.

"Not until nightfall."

Lucky felt disheartened. It was the most use her team got out her for the most part. What the army kept her for. And still wanted her for. She was a walking battery. Nothing more.

Apparently the link was still open. Abbas heard, and shot her a look of pity.

Not anymore. You are not a tool. You are my cousin and a fellow feline.

It was eerily silent the whole ride. As Abbas promised, he did make Lucky eat small snacks, about 4 packs of 15 baby pretzels, and over 20 small strawberries and a lot of blueberries. He made sure she drank water.

No one spoke. They simply watched as it slowly dawned on them that they never saw Lucky eat... typically reading or stargazing at night, handling the apprentices during the day. Nor had they seen her sleep. Did she even sleep?

Raven felt worse than any. He didn't notice his partner, whom he knew at one point was, and could still be suicidal. She was only 8. She had tried to kill herself when Erza told her to do so, it was only in a fit of anger, but the girl took it as an order and whispered, "As my nakama wishes..." he wondered if Erza had heard her.

If she had, she didn't show it, if she hadn't then she wouldn't know period. They kept it hushed up.

Perhaps she still wasn't taking care of herself. She was only 8, and was on her own with kids younger than her for the most part... and she said they were her priority...

Could she have been neglecting her health, as the army had, because she didn't know how to care for herself?

Raven was plagued with questions of the like.

Kraig had noticed his sister didn't eat with them, normally in the library with his sister, or listening to her read softly to herself in that quiet, flower-like voice of her's. He never connected it to not eating right. After all, it's not like she wanted to die or wasn't cared for in the army, right?

Kraig felt doubt gnaw at the back of his mind.

Virginia felt as if she had failed, and Abbas was succeeding. She had failed to get her Lady to eat more on numerous occasions, begging her to do so. she always said she couldn't hold it down, and held her Lady's hair back as her body rejected the excess food, watched her cry, and sob, asking why, why was it she who couldn't eat more than what she had once eaten in that cotton picking army! Why! Why was it she who mustn't eat right? Who physically couldn't!

Virginia had no answer to those questions. She saw her Lady force herself to eat, and watched her do so in a mouse like way through the rearview mirror. Why was it she who was dealt such a hand? Was it because she was Leonita?

Terry couldn't wrap her head around it. Her calf barely ate. And now she was force feeding herself. And taking orders. From Abbas. The same bull that had wrestled with her over a 'yo mama' joke, something about the stripper with dark hair doing so for someone who wasn't the lighter haired stripper. But all the same, they didn't get along. It was per-per- screw it! it was just plain confusing the hell out of the once-bovine.

Juvia was concerned. She saw her Grey-sama's daughter struggle to eat. And hold down what she was given. Did grey-sama know? Of course not! Grey-sama wouldn't allow it. So how did he not know?

Juvia contemplated this for the rest of the ride.

One thing was certain, on the occupant's mind a certain girl whose past was shrouded in mystery for some, and whose father was unknown, she was a priority from then on.

When nightfall came, they stopped, ate dinner, and went to sleep.

All but one, that is. Or at least, so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucky went into her bag and pulled out a Beary, a stuffed gray bear with a little black mask, a dark gray fedora with a black ribbon tied to it, and a black vest.

Lucky pulled it close to her. In a hug. Ma had given it to her. Before she was born. The army took Beary away from her, saying Raven was now to do Beary's job. And when she and Raven left, she had taken Beary back. But she couldn't activate him. She was too scared. Of what? She didn't know. But traveling by car, though faster, unnerved her. and Beary was soothing to hug, if she remembered right.

"Beary is now active. Beary does not sense any danger. Leonita is safe." that's right, his job was to make sure she wasn't in danger, and to neutralize it. But his lacrima should have burned out by now... maybe it recharge from lack of use?

Beary froze. He was scanning his master, her age was farther than he was supposed to protect. Yet he was still alive. But he knew that at age 8 (by her brain development). And her height, 4"1', her weight should be about 70.8 pounds. But instead she was 51.2 pounds. Twenty pounds underweight. What she had eaten wasn't sufficient. He could see she was barely able to hold down what she's eaten.

"Leonita is not well. Beary hasn't seen Leonita for 5 years. Leonita was harmed." physically, her bones were fragile. Her muscles weaker. But somehow she did not register it. Or perhaps had no idea how to fix it.

Lucky's gaze fell to her lap.

"Beary refuses to deactivate until Leonita is better." Lucky smiled sadly.

"Thank you Beary."

"Does Leonita still have sleeping difficulties?" before he was shut down by the men in uniforms, he noticed she was not sleeping well. Her dream pattern was erratic. It was not proper rest. Before he could help her, he was shut down.

Lucky sighed, her eyes dragging to the sky, "only when the stars are there..."

"Should Beary destroy these 'stars' of which you speak?"

Lucky laughed, a tinkling bell in the eyes of Abbas. He couldn't sleep since she had come to Clivia, two years ago. Something was off about her then, and still was. He couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out though. Something about the Leo connection to the Lion's Heart, but he had brushed it off at the time.

As a Leo he knew her. It was the connection of the zodiac to his birth that led to Altair, and to Lucky. The Leonita. As Leonita, only if Lucky could rest, could nearby Leos do the same. How could he not have seen the damage dealt?

Lucky was in great need of healing, and in need of fixing.

First, as Beary had stated, her eating difficulties. Previous starvation made it difficult. Multiple small snacks, healthy of course, would help her regain lost weight. Then he was to work on giving her slightly larger amount to eat, and give her higher calorie foods, meats, nuts, peanut butter and something sandwiches and small pasta portions wouldn't be too much after her stomach had expanded enough.

That would take two weeks tops with how he was having her eat. Thankfully, the small frequent amounts and that fact that she nibbles on food, gives her, as a half breed, enough time to digest about half of the previous portion. Her stomach is getting use to expansion and will continue to. He was making sure she had plenty of salt, water and sugar, to help rebuild the damage that may have been done to her stomach lining.

And now a sleep disorder... one triggered by the stars... Either she was starting to converse with them or part of her recognized that they were important to her. Not how, just that they were, and wanted to observe.

Or they were guilt related.

Considering her track record with Raven, earlier claiming to be her partner, and his war connection, it wasn't unlikely she had done something she deeply regrets. With how early her magic would have appeared it wouldn't be surprising if she was being used by the army as a weapon of sorts. That particular thought angered Abbas to no end.

Either way, it was a trigger. And he planned to stop it from being so. This disorder was setting back her growth phenomenally, though starvation likely played a key role as well, the lack of sleep was only contributing.

After all, as a lion her form should be maturing faster than it is. By his calculations she has stifled her growth by 6 inches. She should have the mental maturity of a 10 year old, and physically resemble 11.

She could pass off as 9 and a half, despite being only 8 and a quarter, as she thought, and mental maturity, scattered. At times younger, others much older, and sometimes she seemed to just float, just was there. It troubled him.

He glanced over at her, noticing her bear and her had no issue with the cold. She just held it in her arms. Strange creature... but as long as it didn't harm her or interfere with her recovery he would tolerate the... whatever it was, and it's strange fixation on Leonita.

Tomorrow would prove troublesome. Indeed, he had much to pack into a short span of time, and the others on their journey would prove to hinder their progress no doubt. Oh well, if they made Leonita happy, he would allow it.

The next day they ate. Terry like a wild animal, Juvia and Virginia like proper woman, Kraig and Raven, messily, Abbas like a normal person.

Then Lucky we nibbling alternatively between a set of sweets and pretzels, as they went off, still doing so along with chugging water. The car ride was silent until she suddenly blurted out, "so, I guess you guys didn't meet Beary, huh?"

Well that's one elephant found. Now if only the others could realize the other ones hiding in the car...

Raven and Terry were currently glaring at said bear, sitting in her lap, and returning double the intensity in his glare. Today it was Juvia was took shotgun. Perhaps she should have moved faster, but her belly tried to make her vomit yesterday's meals, and she wasn't going to do that, so after a battle with herself (she won either way. and she regretted winning. she had to move very slowly so not to agitate the beast), Juvia was sitting shotgun.

And everyone had noticed the teddy bear walking beside her as it glared at them all.

Not her best idea, but she liked having Beary with her. She felt safer, and he reminded her of better times.

Kraig stared at his sister incredulously, I thought it was just a stuffed bear."

"He is," insisted Lucky, "just... more a mama bear kind than teddy bear type," Beary didn't comment. He was a bodyguard bear. And certainly no one's mama. Or papa for that matter. But if that's how Leonita-Lucky- preferred to refer to him as, then so be it. Until one of those idiots called him that. Then they would suffer his manly teddy-bodyguard-bear wrath!

"Neh," Lucky felt extremely awkward. Didn't everyone have a toy bear like Beary?

"Beary?"

"Beary feels no need to converse with neutralized threats. Beary must protect Lucky." she was forever thankful Ma put Lucky under the day time setting, and that Beary registered Nighttime as alone time with Leonita. But this non-social side of him was new to her. Maybe she should have kept him off...

"Threats!" snapped the ravenettes, "ME!" yelled Terry, her short cut swishing slightly as she moved about dramatically. Both trying to get up. But their seat belts flung them back.

I think we've discovered the origin of Kraig's theatrics," whispered Lucky to Juvia and Abbas.

Abbas laughed. That's better. That's Leonita there alright.

Juvia didn't get the joke. Which one was Kraig again? There were too many here and they didn't talk much.

Kraig pouted, "I'm not theatric, I just have flare."

Virginia gave no response. Then again, she always had a straight face... and why was she in such a short maid uniform!? AGAIN!Lucky had told her she was free to wear normal clothes!

Then again, Terry was in little more than a string bikini, plus a pair of shorts and tank that Juvia forced on her. Lucky was very grateful to Juvia at the moment because of that.

Nothing else was said, instead a heavy tension filled the air.

Lucky sweat dropped. All eyes were on the bear. Who sat on her lap. And she was very very uncomfortable as a center of attention. Let alone the fact that it was center at a part of her anatomy that she now felt the need to cover with a blanket. WHY HER!

As night fell, Lucky began to look to the stars softly whispering, "Fomalhaut... Watcher of the South... Piscis Austrinus... savior of Isis and father of Piscis... three placed in the stars as gratitude of the goddess... or money to be burnt and appease ghosts? No... Something else... something I should know..." Luck's eyes narrowed in concentration.

It seemed as if Raven and Terry were too absorbed in their glaring contest with Beary, and Kraig too much into his own sulking of, I am not dramatic..."

Juvia was fantasizing about her and Gray-sama to notice anything.

Only the lady-in-waiting who held every one of the girl's secrets, and Abbas heard her.

You know it, Leonita, it's in you somewhere! It's the reason you're here...

"maybe winter... no that's not it... saved Derceto and made fish sacred to Syrians and cased the goddess to curse all who ate them, except for the priest in ceremonies which is really dumb... no... Hyp-hypo-hypocrit-hypocritical... not it... swallowed something from Osiris-" Lucky then blushed a bit perplexed, "erm... how did he have kids then... never mind not that... either... swallows the water bearer's water... in ancient times a god of the southern winds..."

A breeze picked up. But for some reason it was from the north. A connection between the North and South...

"Opposites... that's the key this time... but what's the opposite of Piscis Austrinus?" after a long time Lucky tore her eyes away from the sky. "What does it even matter anyways? It's not like it's anything but a relic lost in time..." the winds of the north blew harder.

"It doesn't matter anyways... not like it could help Ma... nothing can..."

The wind tapered off. A gentle breeze tried to reach her from the south, but they weren't going south at that moment. The wind tried in vain.

"My fault..." her heart sank.

"not like some fish with a thing for saving goddesses and swallowing things it shouldn't would be of any help...'speically if he can't decide if he's a fish 'r a frog... and turns people who just want to die into mermaids!... and test your morality in ancient times..."

Abbas sighed. She'd given up. He'd have to help her. He gave a quick once-over of the place, everyone had fallen fast asleep, and it seems Juvia wasn't putting much magic in anymore. The car stopped.

Everyone but Lucky and bear were now in semi-awakeness.

"Hey Juvia?" asked Lucky, eager to be by Abbas. If he knew about Leonita, maybe he could help her out. There was a connection, and she knew it too! She'd been reading about Piscis Atrinucus two nights ago! There was some connection to it and a few more constellations, she just knew it!"

"Nehmeferwha" (neh? me for what?)

"Can we switch seats?" a mousy voice inquired by the car window, opening the door.

"shemehgra-shama" (sure my Gray-sama) Juvia lazily swung her legs out, Lucky feeling Lucky that she stood behind the door, and not in front of it. from there she stumbled a bit, mumbling random phrases as she climbed in the other door, the mousy girl softly closing the door behind Rain Lady, and gently stepping into the front, a soft 'click' of the door closing.

Softly, almost silently she snapped the SE's clasp around her thin wrist.

"Uh- Abbas?"

The hay haired teen sighed, "Yes cousin?"

I-is-erm-l-Leo-Leon-" Lucky's face flushed

"Leonita"

Lucky took a deep breath please don't speed up again "howdoyouknowaboutherandisthereaconnectionwithhera nd-" deep breath "Piscis Austrinus."

"..." a blank face met nervous emeralds. Sun kissed skin and strawberry

I only caught the last part... buuuut." grinned Abbas, "it has to do with Leonita, right?"

A rushed bobble-head nod was his only lead.

"And Piscis Austrinus, right?"

Yet another rapid fire nodding set, and Lucky felt dizzy.

"Alright, any specific star in the Piscis Origin?"

Lucky looked down. Her voice wasn't slowing down, her throat thick and as frustrated as she was made her eyes sting.

"Hey, it's okay." Abbas wrapped his arms around her. For now, she wasn't the most stable, key word being most.

"Can you point it out to me?"

A swift now, and a shaky hand pointed to, what in her mind, was a hook or lip ring on the bony fish. Not-that it was sure it was a fish but she was sure if it was something it would be a he and a fish- and tried to stop trembling. It wasn't working.

"Alright. So Fomalhaut? And Leonita..." Abbas seemed to be just as lost as her.

You can't be such a weakling. Pull yourself together!

A few shaky breaths later, Lucky spoke. "And Reggie..."

"Reggie?"

Yet another flush, "erm-Regulus..."

"Okay, so what do they have in common?"

Another few breaths, this time not as shaky, "their stars, most information on them is lost to history... Most believe Leonita is the Regulus when in reality Leonita is actually farther away than Regulus and is a Variable star, Regulus was actually four stars in an elliptical movement... but that's beside the point... Fomalhaut is another star, younger than Regulus, with its system still forming..."

"Besides that."

"Uh... Part of constellations, no real crossover through mythology... Regulus and Fomalhaut are bringers of seasons, Fomalhaut winter, Reggie's summer and Fomal's ... both involve solstices... erm... huh... sky... in the sky... no... Lucky you know this... Sky...bringer of seasons... each rules a different one... protects their season... Lion's pelt that no weapon could injure...lion... always a loin... symbol of royalty... I'm missing something... there were four watchers... four protectors..."

"Well you have three-"

"No. Leonita was always overlooked, she doesn't count. Four watchers... I have winter and summer... I need autumn and spring's... "

A brief thought passed through her mind, too fast for her to catch. But... "Lucky... seven... seven sisters..." eyes widened, "Taurus! "

Terry awoke in the back. Eyes widening as Lucky spoke, "Aldebaran!"

"What about it?"

"There's an old myth that it's once was a man who hid in a tree because he stole some guy's wife-and the guy burned the tree!"

"Alright..." Abbas doubted the girl was on the right track, "and he's also the bringer of spring and origin of October, lesser known as Aldebaran path-and-and-and... I'm still missing the bringer of autumn..."

"Do you know the zodiac?"

It was then Virginia woke up, a look of vague worry across her face as she and Terry looked at each other.

"Uh, Ma said it was something I shouldn't worry about..."

"Well so far we have Origin Pisicis, and Taurus and Leo, all zodiac originals"

"Okay, so what does that have to do with what I can't remember..."

"There's a special star in each, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Abbas hit the brakes. Then climbed down, gesturing for her to follow. The two women looked out the window.

Abbas drew in the snow, disregarding the cold, and made a circle, then cut it into twelfths. From there he drew strange symbols, but they seemed familiar to Lucky as she squinted her eyes.

The first one he drew, "Aries," kind of reminded her of a very very narrow V with a curl inwards at the end, "the Ram, First House. Great starters, horrible at following through, trend setter if you will. They either have an ego or are a nervous wreck. Are competitive little shi- I mean kids... And stunning fighters, never get on their bad side, they have a very short fuse, but all fire signs do, and are very enthusiastic. Some got an ego as first house, but they're not the leader."

Next, "Taurus," this one was a circle with a flattened u on it, the ends horizontal. "The bull, Second House. high confident, and very cocky, like your story about its special star many Taurus can be womanizers if they aren't balanced, incredible amounts of patience, highly loyal, but their stubborn as... well bulls and are often the jealous-possessive and if pushed they can get violent. Like all earth signs, they're a bunch of tree huggers. Earth, productive."

Then "Gemini" this time it was more familiar, a roman numeral 2 with the horizontal lines curved away at the tips, "The twins. Third house. They can be tricky, they're both extremes and you can't always tell when they're going to flip. But they have a tendency to be sweethearts, talkative, flighty, and airheads. But then they can act like lawyers and win any debate, if motivated to do so, and always have the element of surprise." Air and Flexible.

And "Cancer" this one was a sideways 69, "A personal favorite of mine, Crabs Fourth house. They're passionate, moody, easily contented then flipping at you the next because of something you said. Be careful with words, because they're sensitive and defensive, granted they can kick ass on their home turf or if loved ones are in danger, but other than that they're dam-beaver dam! Over there!-erm very domesticated. Some you could go as far as say feminine- because Water's are emotional!"

This one piqued her curiosity, "Leo" this one was a little circle with a Backwards, open P that curved at the end, "The Lion, Fifth House. The leader of the Zodiac and can follow through on a project. Now granted, we are contradictory, stingy and generous, but we have confidence, and can be misperceived as conceited because we know we got it, but hey, haters are haters, but the main things are pride and loyalty, both are key traits to us." Fire and insight.

Virginia stared as he began the next.

"Virgo," this one was like a cursive N with the breast cancer ribbon added at the end, "the Maiden. Sixth House. They're perfectionists a lot, and know-it-alls... Prime example, Kraig."

Kraig snored particularly loud at the sound of his name.

Both looked at Kraig as if he had transformed into 'Cardigan'. Thankfully he was out cold. A sigh of relief from Lucky gave Abbas the go ahead he needed.

"Okay then... well they're organized, great for analyzing and get people but they can be stubborn and think that they're right and everyone else in the freakin' world is wrong, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Oh and Earth, reliable."

"Libra," this one looked like an underlined horse horseshoe, "Seventh house, the Scales. They're a lot like... well I guess you could say cats and dogs, they love to debate, think they're always right, idealists like Leos and full of themselves. On the bright side they're people-people, and are die-hard romantics. On the other hand they're driven and very picky. And they're Air-heads-erm I mean elementally speaking, they're about harmony, peace and balance-as they scales show you."

"Alright, now this one's Scorpio," Like Virgo, it was a cursive N, but this time it ended in an arrow pointing up, "Eighth House, Scorpion. Now sometimes they remind me of the Twins, because every now and then they need to be in control, but then they can be resentful of it, and even cautious to the point of hesitation. But they're balls of energy, so caution and hesitation isn't exactly their thing. They can get... intense, not the easiest to read, and are the jealous, possessive type. They're Water and high energy, and need a lot of self-control."

"Sagittarius," this one was simple, an arrow with a little line lower down, "Ninth house, the Archer. They're... well, always up for an adventure, but are inclined towards leading the party, and they're optimistic, but sarcastic, and usually pretty blunt, be precise with wording when it comes to them. They're on the rebellious side-so I recommend avoiding their bad side- but then they can be highly philosophical. In short. You never know what they're going to do until you've gotten to know them, and even then they aren't always consistent, but most Fire elements aren't. Best to place them under... passionate?"

"Capricorn." this sign looked a bit like Aries's, a pinched cursive V, swooping down, then forming a small circle, swooshing off beneath the V, "Tenth house, the Sea-goat. They're about as old school as it gets. Very narrow minded, like pinpoint narrow, huge pessimists, large and in charge, and overly predictable. They're motto, "my way or no way." Highly disciplined, and overly responsible. They need to chill, but as Earth signs, stubborn Shi-owes stubborn shoes."

"Aquarius." a pair of angular 'waves' sat one on top of another, not very interesting, "Eleventh house, the Water Bearer. To the best of my knowledge, they're like water, generally kind to a degree, but if angered, a typhoon. They're often on the rebellious side, unpredictable, worse than a ball of energy, the biggest non-conformists I have ever seen, even in history, mostly Aquarius. Yet they are hard-core perfectionists, and intuitive idiots. Air sign, and very manipulative. Mean girls galore!"

"Lastly we come to a close with Pisces, offspring of Piscis Austrinus," this one looked like a fancy H, the vertical lines curved inward, "once more, I daresay feminine. Dreamy, romantics to a queen, kind, and compassionate. But then they have a few issues; focus issues, either can't choose or can't understand. But then they're manipulative sometimes. Highly creative, and very spiritual. As the end symbol, they get a bit of everything. As Water elements, overly-opened mind."

Lucky nodded her head.

"So how does this help me? I know it has to do with this-circle thingy- but how?"

Abbas rolled his eyes. You'd think the daughter of the zodiac, and its rightful ruler's likely heiress would know more about it. Could her family be purposefully handicapping her? And how long could she stay before she fades if she is not completely human? Abbas shook these thoughts out of his mind.

"ZO-DI-AC"

"Zobiack?"

"No zodiac."

"Uh, zo...zod...zodi...zodiah...zodiac?"

"Good. And you see, now going with Pisces Austrinus is Piscis, then we have 12th house, Pisces, and 5th house Leo to start." Abbas then labeled each sign with its house number, circling the number 12 and 5. "Now look for who's in between them-equidistant."

"Uh," Lucky took a minute to think, "2.5?"

"Try again. We have 1st, 2nd, 3rd and Fourth house in between them above, correct?"

"Yes, but how-"

"What's half of 4?"

"2. Why does that even-"

"Then it's second house we need, Taurus, wha-"

"Where Aldebaran lives! So now we have another left though, and I already told you so 'Bas," pouted Lucky.

"Now if you'd stop interrupting, we can use the same system here. Now between 12th and 5th houses we have-"

"6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th. That's 6. And half of that is... 3? How does third house-"

"No, now go forward by three, starting from 5th house, because we went two forward from Pisces last time and we can't start from the same watcher and go back otherwise it's insulting to its opposite and incorrect, alright?"

Lucky nodded, storing away the information for later.

"So eight house... Scorpio..."

"Is there something about it?"

"Scorpios... to Leo... as Taurus to Piscis Origin... as the mind's eye to eye... both are a form of sight, physical- on their constellation... so there should be a similar link with Leo and Scorpio..."

Please get this Leonita. Please.

"Regulus is the heart of the lion... heart of the scow-" her eyes widened, obviously she finally got it. "Antares. In ancient times Satevis. And Regulus was Venant! Then-then Fomalhaut was Haftorang to some but others called him Hastrorang-and then Aldebaran was Tascheter!"

I believe you've lost me once more Lucky."

"THE ROYAL STARS! VENANT! KING OF THE STARS!" that froze them all. The car was now up, looking at the young girl.

"How is this relevant?" deadpanned Raven, annoyed at being woken up at midnight.

"an' 'ow (yawn) 'oes i' ge' usha ahah?" sleepily mumbled Kraig.

"Arjuu almaaydhira," Lucky looked down, blushing a bit in embarrassment, "eh- i mean moushiwake arimasen-" she became redder by the minute.

"you have an excuse cousin," Abbas reprised, "You have enough resting issues as is, so your curiosity would only make it more difficult for you, and is I am correct you've already missed sleep for at least a month over this one curiosity."

This seemed to only annoy the group, a unanimous, "Shad dap"

Kraig added, "and she meant she had no excuse for speaking Arabic when I'm the only one here who knows it, when apologizing to all of us for waking us up," he then grumbled, "stop trying to be papa..." before nodding off once more.

"So have we answered your question?"

"Not exactly... Leonita has a connection to Has... but then again opposing watchers were the closest of friends, so maybe she knew him because of his connection to Vennie..."

Abbas closed his eyes, a casual smile on his lips as he casually strolled back, his hands clasped behind his head, "you did it again."

"Huh? Did what?" her ears popped out as her brow furrowed, ears pivoting away from one another. Abbas's smile grew, looking out the corner of his eyes he spoke once more.

"Spoke about the stars as if they were people. You even give them nicknames."

"I-I do?" panicked Lucky, ears flat against her head, eyes wide, a picture of shock and embarrassment. She slowly followed him and sat down, buckling up for once before glancing at their companions, dead asleep. Her attention returned to Abbas as a simple thought of 'safer if a monster like you wasn't there. Remember your mother.' began to worm itself into her. Abbas was a good distraction. He knew her well, despite not speaking often. But that was Clivians for you, everyone knew everyone, whether or not they spoke directly often.

"Yep, but the best part is that you call them Reggie/Vennie and Has, like their old friends, and all of them are 'he', when most people think of inanimate objects as 'she', except Leonita, she's never called Nasiti, and you seem reluctant to say her name... if I didn't know better, I'd say it's a person trying to distance themself from themself."

Lucky froze, "h-how can he-" she whispered, a part of her panicking until Abbas continued

"And you have to eat. Now."

"But I just ate 2 hours ago!" Lucky protested. She wasn't feeling right. The car was starting to spin...

"No, that was 4," Lucky looked at the stars and blushed, oh, the moon's position had shifted to about 2 am. Wow. Then they began to move back to 2 hours ago, then rapidly between the two. "And you need to gain weight missy." he playfully poked her belly.

"Gun," Lucky curled in on herself. It hurt. Her stomach. Why? Something was moving. And convulsing. In the area where her ribcage wasn't, but higher up all the same. It hurt. And throbbed. Then tightened. Then pulsed. And began to cramp.

"'Asiti!" Abbas urgently whispered. Something was wrong. Leonita was strong. Even in this state she hadn't vomited yet. But what was it?

Her body tried to reject the food given. She swallowed, an audible gulp, and Abbas watched as she wearily leaned against him, "C-can-n w-we j-jus-t g-go-oh now?"

Abbas gave a swift nod. If Nasiti asked for it, he would obey. No one noticed how Fomalhaut shone brightly for a brief moment. Just a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while but we have been busy with high school. So we hope you like these new chapters as a New Years gift. ^_^

The next day they reached magnolia. It was the afternoon.

Lucky was boxed in as they moved through the crowd, between Juvia keeping her and Kraig within arm's reach, Raven, Terry and Beary's glaring contest, Virginia asking if she wanted or needed something every few minutes, then if she should be punished for annoying Lucky, and Abbas's laughing at the entire situation, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Then Fairy Tail came into sight, and then she felt something sink in the pit of her stomach. And she stopped.

Why did her Mom request to stay in the Fairy Tail infirmary? The castle bothered her. It told her to leave. That monsters like her were unwelcome. It said it'd destroy her should she take a step closer. It said it was all her fault. She wondered if she'd vomit-or nearly vomit-again.

Raven noticed her conflict and took her hand, lightly tugging her along. When they reached the doors he squeezed her hand, silently saying she'd be alright. But it wasn't herself she worried for.

Before she could take a deep breath the doors opened, courtesy of a few members leaving, nodding in acknowledgement to them, a quieter group from Fairy Tail, obviously new.

Before Lucky knew it, Kraig had run in screaming, "PAPA!" and had tackled their father. Everyone froze at that. Lucky quietly slipped past them, Gray catching Lyon and Beary trudging behind her as only a tough teddy bear/bodyguard could.

Raven went over to Romeo, asking about new techniques. Juvia plastered herself to Gray. Virginia and Terry went looking for Lucky.

Meanwhile...

A door slipped open, a thin girl closing it behind herself and a protective teddy bear.

"Ohiayo kaa-chan"

Lucy didn't move. She was unconscious, in a hospital gown, her hair grew a bit since she last saw her, now a little ways off from her mother's waist.

The pigtail clad girl sat bedside, folding her arms on the bed and laying her head down, "you'd never guess what happened Ma..." she paused, just hoping her mom would wake up.

It didn't work. A heavyweight hit Lucky. Less enthusiastically she continued, much quieter, "some man knew my name... my real first name... and then he called me Nasiti... it means she's forgotten... if only it were true, neh Ma?"

No response. As usual.

"He said something about me being important... I wonder what it means..." contemplated the girl aloud, not knowing her worst nightmare was nearing Fairy Tail.

"And then he went on about all these constellations and astrology and..." the guild fell silent down stairs.

"This guy knew an awful lot about Leonita and called me little lion and Nasiti and then called me Leonita and said not to become Nasiti... a... Ma... I" her voice cracked. "I'm so lost... I don't know what to do... maybe the world would be better off if-if I-if I-"

"Were never born, it would be." Erza snapped. Glaring blatantly at Lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her voice cracked. "I'm so lost... I don't know what to do... maybe the world would be better off if-if I-if I-"

"Were never born, it would be."

Lucky cowered into her arms, tears threatening to fall. Apparently she was right this whole time, the world would be better off without her. If Erza Scarlet, her idol and mother's best friend said so, it was true.

Beary's eyes, normally a dark brown, turned red as he scanned Erza, now glaring. "Threat detected."

"Lucy was drafted on August 18th, X791"

"My birthday" whispered the trembling girl

a small girl now four, clapped her hands as a small cake 15 cm (6 in) diameter in snow white frosting with bright orange-clear piping edging and a golden sun messily drawn on top of black-blue frosting with random clear-green dots everywhere on it, lastly in ruby red was the words, "Happy Birthday Lucky!"

She giggled, smiling, and exclaimed, "Mommy!" said the girl, getting off the chair and hugging her mother, coming a little short of Lucy's hip.

"Hey Leonita, Happy birthday," smiled Lucy.

"Dankou Ma!" beamed the girl.

Lucy laughed, "You're welcome, now, Lucky placed a five candles, lighting them with a fire lacrima, "now make a wish and bloooow out your candles."

"okie dokie!" with that Lucky whispered, I wish dat Papa Leo an our nakama can come to my next birthday."

With that she blew out her candles.

Later that night...

Lucy was in her room, crying. Lucky woke up because she heard lightning.

"Ma?" she whispered as she crept into the hall.

Lucky heard soft sobbing, "I-I wish I could see you Leo. But like the others you're gone."

She waited a bit before going in, Lucy mostly asleep.

"Mommy?" Lucky crept into her mother's room, curled up into her mother's lap, ears pressed to her head as thunder boomed.

Lucy woke up, then held onto the girl, "its okay, its okay, think of your papa..."

"W-what was papa like?"

"Leo, h-he was strong, and brave, and never let me or anyone else in Fairy Tail down."

"W-was Daddy inturcive like auntie Erza, god mama and Naka?"

"Intrusive," correct Lucy, "and sometimes... but he was sweet, and kind, and romantic-"

"Like a prince?"

Lucy laughed, "Yeah, like a prince of lions."

Lucky's eyes went wide, "like Simba from dat story?"

Lucy smiled, "yeah, a little like Simba,"

"Was his pride in a desert-y place too?"

A laugh, "no Leonita."

"Den what was it like?" Leonita cocked her head to the side.

Lucy thought for a moment, "his pride was in his nakama, a special group of people that were very different, and very, VERY, weird... but he loved them all the same."

"Like our nakama? With the loudmouth Cana and modeling Mirajane and lovely Levy and Crazy Erza and naked Gray and nutty Natsu and Bubbly Bisca an-"

Lucy sweat dropped, "y-yeah like that..."

"Hey mommy? Why can't daddy ever come back?"

Lucy froze, "L-Leo did something that helped a bad thing once, and though he made up for it he did another thing that the law didn't approve of-"

"Was it me being born?"

Lucy was slack jawed, 1 how did her daughter even know about THAT and 2 why would she blame herself?

"Uh-"

"Cuz that's when the keys began to vanish an if daddy can't see you he's connected to the keys right?"

Lucy cried, harder than before.

"It's okay mommy. If daddy Leo can't be here, then I'll be there for you mommy."

That night Leonita dreamed of her sappy prince of papa Leo, in a desert pride with crazy animals. Her papa Leo was a lion, and mom was mom and she had her ears out with her tail and no gloves. None at all.

Suddenly the door flew open, pulling the child out of her mind.

"ERZA YOU LEAVE LUCKY ALONE!" screamed Gray, somehow naked. Lucky was thankfully hiding in her arms already, half expecting to be killed. This was the first time she met Erza, and from what Levy told her she wasn't happy about Lucky existing... Mirajane said it was Erza's grief and confusion talking.

"Stay out of this Gray. There's no way she's Lucy's." Erza continued to glare at her. She looked like Lucy, slight frame, obviously on the weaker side of physical strength. For some reason she was bony, but at the moment Erza could care less about the child's health.

"Erza don't-" Gray began.

"Lucy left Fairy Tail on April 28-"

"ERZA!" yelled Makarov, he knew of Lucky. Lucy explained it to him in a letter, and wished to keep it a secret from the guild.

Finally a tear stained face rose.

Natsu had gotten to the guild, hearing Erza's name yelled by Makarov meant the day he and gray had been fearing had finally come. His eyes widened, "Lucky!"

"X790. There's no way you can exist." Erza sharply told her. "You have no right to call Lucy your mother."

Lucky's eyes went wide. "H-how..."

"You are eight and a quarter." Erza glared.

Because logically Lucky shouldn't exist. It was X794. For her to exist Mom had to have left in X786 at the latest, X785 at the earliest. But for her to leave in X790 that meant either she had the year wrong or...

"T-That's impossible..."

"There's no way you can exist." she took a step closer.

Lucky's frail mind couldn't handle it. Tears fell quickly.

"M-Ma"

Her Mom couldn't help her. Because she was an idiotic five year old-if she was that old at the time-no of course she was- and attacked her own mother.

"You have no right to call her that!" snapped an angered Erza, slamming her fist against the side table.

"M-Mom!" sobbed Lucky. Why was Erza being so mean? Why was she lying? Lucky knew her memories. She knew what she remembered. She remembered things from when she was 3 fuzzily, and 5 as clear as day.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Erza raised her hand to strike the girl.

Gray was about to grab his goddaughter when Natsu barreled in, taking the hit as Beary snapped, "THREAT TO SAFETY OF LIONITA DETECTED!" with that the toy bear struck back, a swift kick to Erza's face causing her to be thrown back. Makarov watched as his children and 'granddaughter' fought.

What she said next hit a cord in the Fairy Tail members downstairs. It had gone silent for a while.

"MOMMY MAKE ERZA STOP LYING!" screamed Lucky. The whole room froze. Natsu's grip on Lucky loosened, visibly tenser. Beary quickly went to Lucky, sensing she was about to have an outburst.

"YOU LITTLE-" began Erza, cut off by Lyon.

"I KNOW YOU SAID SHE DIDN'T AND WOULDN'T BUT SH-SHE HAS TO BE! I KNOW WHAT I REMEMBER! E-EVEN IF YOU AREN'T MY BLOOD MOMMY I REMEMBER YOU SINCE I WAS THREE! YOU TOLD ME GRANDPA WAS A BAD MAN AND NOT TO TRUST HIM! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T MY ONLY FAMILY AND THAT I HAD AN AUNTIE AND GODPARENTS EVEN IF THEY'RE BOTH GUYS AND BIG BROTHERS AND SISTERS AN- AND YOU SAID THAT FAIRY TAIL WAS OUR FAMILY! AND TOLD ME WHO TO AVOID AN-AND HOW TO FIGHT AND TO TRUST MY NAKAMA! THAT THEY WOULDN'T LIE TO ME EVER! S-SO WHY'S AUNTIE ERZA LYING! PLEASE MOMMY! PLEASE!"

She couldn't be Lucy's daughter, even if she was adopted when she was 3, there was no possible way that she could... if Erza was right. Only if Erza was right. But Erza wasn't right. She had been with Lucy at the very least since she was 3. Erza was dead wrong. And she had to be lying. Erza had to be lying, she-she just had to be.

"P-please Ma..." sobbed the little girl, "m-mak-ke ou-our n-nak-ka-am-ma-a s-sto-op-p l-ly-ying"

Any doubt the girl was lying vanished for most of the guild.

Abbas, no longer able to take it, ran upstairs.

Kraig and Raven followed.

Virginia and Terry were stunned.

Stunned by Lucky.

Lucky, who held everything in.

Lucky, who built her walls so well that Terry hadn't realized she was hurt and Virginia often forgot.

Lucky, who most of the time looked and acted like a boy.

Lucky, who was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, magician either knew, solely by her magic.

Lucky, who took care of little kids and the apprentices.

Lucky, who was the Erza Scarlet of their Team Fairy Tail.

Lucky. Who was broken.

Lucky. Who was anything but.

Upstairs Erza was silent, her gaze hardened. Part of her noticed that Lucky was Lucky's unblemished skin. And eye shape. And expressions. And emotions. And strength. And manners, or lack thereof, for her outrageous, but understandable claim.

Natsu got up, with Lucky, still crying, in his arms. When he took a step she began to struggle.

"L-elm-me g-go. I-I h-hav-ve t-to s-stay w-wi-ith M-Ma-ah"

Abbas ran in. he heard Lucky's request. He was about to debate it when he caught her whisper, "D-Daddy L-Le-eo c-ca-an't-t th-e-e-n-n i-i-" a fresh set of sobs broke free.

Gray clenched and unclenched his hands as Lucky tried to talk through her sobs and fought against Natsu's grip weakly. Erza only hissed at him, "what."

"Get out." Gray told her. Makarov watched on. It all came back to this child, this little girl who had turned the guild upside down without knowing it.

Erza once more became enraged, "What did you jus-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Gray yelled, "IF YOU CAN'T BE CIVIL TO LUCY'S DAUGHTER THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"SHE ISN'T!" screamed the fuming flame-haired woman

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" snapped Abbas.

The room fell silent. If looks could kill then Raven would have been convicted for killing Erza. With Kraig as his accomplice.

"...fine." grumbled Erza, swiftly moving out as a soldier. Raven gripped one wrist, Kraig grasped the other.

"You know. She's idolized you her whole life." Raven spoke in a combination of laughter, anger and sorrow, he stayed quiet, not wanting to scare Lucky further.

Kraig seemed to harden, "and that she's the reason that Fiore hasn't been overrun by demons and Vulcans."

"She's been using her magic constantly to put up shields and attack, letting herself be a pawn to protect this fucking country."

"And did you know the army starved her, that she was unable to sleep for months on end."

No one blinked. Apparently only Kraig, Raven and now Abbas knew. The red head turned slightly, looking at the sniffling, sobbing girl. Disgusting.

But you could easily, very easily, see her bony arms, and her skin was clinging too close to her sliding joints on her hands. Her feet seemed to disappear in her boots, her legs swimming in what should have been normal jeans, flared out under her belt, and seemed to cloak her legs. Her shirt and jacket were no better, hiding her form almost entirely, her jacket hiding the majority of her hands as she flailed about. Her cheeks were sunken in a bit.

A part of her rage at the girl diminished. This girl had suffered, and still is. Wait! She still is that meant-

"It looks like you haven't taken any better care of her." Erza struck back, now angered at the boys holding her.

"Lady Heart was told there if she let anyone know she didn't eat they'd stop protecting an outskirt town. They made her more afraid for other's well being that she couldn't tell people if she was hungry. More than once when she ate her stomach was too small for her food and she had to regurgitate it. As for her sleep patterns she uses the time to learn and practice so she is unable to harm fellow apprentices in the case that she loses control or it backfires while combating Vulcans too close to the border on patrols, a habit that has stifled her growth. On the other hand she is able to take care of domestic issues is Clivia with ease and is the mayor's consultant for most almost everything. Recently Abbas has taken it on himself to care for my lady and returning her to a health. Am I to be punished for revealing this to Princess's nakama?" Virginia informed them swiftly.

"No Virginia, you are not to be." it was Abbas that spoke, "and thank you for clearing up that question for me."

No one argued as Abbas took Lucky from Natsu. Before he could argue Happy placed a paw on Natsu's shoulder, then nodded to Abbas with the words, "Aye sir. Take care of my god kit, Aye."

"I'll take good care of my cousin."

"W-we'r-re n-not-t k-k-kous-s-sins." Lucky's breathing was still very uneven

"Not by blood but we're both lions."

"'m n-not a-a lion..." she was calming down. The familiar fight seemed to do that every time.

"A Leo's a lion, and august 18th falls in between the Leo timeline," Abbas reminded her, sitting down in the same chair that Lucky sat in earlier, and moved her into his lap.

No one said a word until Abbas asked, "Do you remember what happened that day?"

"D-do I h-have t-to?"

"I need to know what you're magic is like when you're like that. You powers can deteriorate over time with disuse. You know you can help people with those techniques."

"...they were Ice Make: Shield. For me it was a really big dome."

"How big?"

"There were over a few hundred medical tents. And there are a few feet between them. It was either a square of near square..."

"Was there walking room outside of it?"

"Yeah, 5 feet... and it was high up... I don't know how high though..."

"It's okay... how about your other spells form then?"

Lucky shifted, "S-sacred Light: Heal."

"Was there any side effects."

Her hands clenched into fists, a bit of her pants taken in, she was hunched over.

"It was fast. Really fast. It made wounds that would take months-even years with rehabilitation."

"There was a tradeoff for it, right?" Abbas had to be careful. He knew there were 3 spells. One put Lucy in her current state. It was obviously wasn't the first one, but this one... there was a pain limit on the human body so maybe...

"Y-yeah. If the patient is undergoing this treatment then they have pain equal to the accelerated healing..."

"Could it put someone in a coma?"

Lucky's head shook rapidly. Erza had yet to move. No one did.

It was around that time that Levy ran up followed by Mirajane, their footsteps echoing in the eerily silent guild they didn't hear any yelling for a while and were concerned.

"Was there another spell?"

Lucky froze. Then began to tremble. "Mommy's spell..."

Raven took over, "Starlight Strike, it uses individual stars to directly attack the enemy. Lucky never used it above knock out unless she wasn't in the correct state of mind, where it could transfer into mildly deadly. This happens when she is sleep deprived..."

Abbas understood. Makarov got it. Erza's anger returned full force. Gajeel took hold of her. Kraig then understood what he'd been kept in the dark about.

"K-Kit-tan-ns-ski m-mad-de m-me us-se it on the Vulcans!" sobbed the girl. "I didn't know that they could possess people!"

Abbas wrapped his arms around her, "were they trying to hurt the people under your shield?"

A swift nod.

"And you were in charge of their safety?"

More rapid nodding

"And were other people-"

"19 dead. s-some w-were runaways and there was an r-really little kid an-" she sobbed again.

Raven then spoke up, I can give you the reports, but please, let Lucky be..." Raven begged.

Kraig looked at Lucky, "she has to finish..."

Abbas nodded, "what happened next?"

"I-I-I l-l-o-osssst-t m-my-y-y f-f-ok-k-kus a-n-n' s-st-o-op-ped s-send-di-in-g m-mag-g-ic t-to-o dah f-fiel-ld and-an p-peop-ple g-got-t h-h-hur-t-t-t!" Balled Lucky. Her cat ear came out if their own violation, as did her tail. She was holding Beary as close as possible while sons racked her form.

"How many people were injured?"

Raven jumped in, "197,589. Known deaths are 8,304 and MIAs are 13,897. Total presumed dead is 22,220. Only survivor of starlight strike is private Lucy Heartfilia."

Before Ezra could attack Lucky, Abbas asked a different question, "How many towns were in the war zone?"

"O-over s-six Hun-nred-d."

"And how many people were in them?"

"N-no l-le-ess then a hund-dred an f-fit-tyf-four"

After a moment of silence Abbas began, "so you saved no less than 940 thousand civilians."

Lucky looked up, blinking swollen red eye, rubbing a puffy face and wiping away snot.

"And it sounds to me like you helped the medics a lot too, huh?"

"Y-yeah..."

"So you saved a lot of soldiers too, didn't you?"

Lucky nodded her head slowly, a different realization dawning on her, "I did well?"

Gray and Natsu smiled a bit. She was getting it, after 2 years she might get it. That what happened to Lucy wasn't her fault alone.

"You did very well. And you sent magic to soldiers? That means you helped even more, and saved even more people."

"R-really?"

"Yep. I'm sure your mom and dad and papa and mama and onii-chans and onee-chans and everyone else is really proud of you for saving all those people."

"A-are y-you s-sure?" Her ears fell and tail drooped, "I hurt a lot of people... I got a letter from the Momoyas that said I should die painfully for letting Yusei die last week..."

"They're wrong." This time it was Lyon who walked in, pushing past Erza and kneeling next to his goddaughter.

"Sounds to me that you're the reason why so many are alive. And why we don't have nearly as many invalids as last war. Or as many disfigured or permanently harmed, right?"

"y-yeah?" hiccupped the small girl.

"And you were helping the soldiers all over too, weren't you?"

She sniffled something like "uh huh"

"So you were helping even more than most soldier, privates, captains, majors, lieutenant, colonels and generals. What you did," murmured Abbas, "can only be rivaled by the work done by the army general and ten saint wizards"

Lucky's eyes widened. The room was deadly silent after this. Gray and Natsu finally moved to her, Erza was released by Raven and Kraig. She stormed out of Fairy Tail, no one stopped her.

Raven decided to leave the room as Kraig went to his sister.

They didn't need the idiot who failed his partner after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven sighed, remembering his own parents and their guild, Crow Claw. He had left as a small child, helped by Gem, a teen in the guild. He remembered calling her nee-chan. he didn't remember much more, but her hair-it was hot pink. And flowed.

Then she died, protecting him.

Pale arms spread wide, legs apart and firmly planted on the ground. Wisps of bright pink met his vision as a burst of a hot, too white light hit his sister. He tried to cover his eyes. When the light vanished, the last thing he was saw hot pink, falling toward the earth.

Raven sighed again, walking around Magnolia aimlessly. Lucky needs time with her family. And he failed her too many times. First protecting her when she was 5, then with getting her not to feel guilty and now realizing she still wasn't eating or sleeping properly.

He had to be the worst partner in the world. If not ever.

With Erza

The training room was a wreck. Punching bags were scattered, and destroyed, and the weights shoved left and right, metal bars bent and scorch marks all over the place with dent decorations...

"She's lying" hissed Erza. "There's no way she could be telling the truth."

With Altair

"My Lord, Algiedi." bowed a tall young man with a sea foam mop. As he rose dark skin met starlight as a tan hood fell back, revealing dull, muddy eyes with tan rings...

"Altair." said a dark figure, about 5'7", in a galaxy patterned cloak, "what is it?"

"It's about Leonita" the figure tensed, "she has already been born. From what I can tell she has been alive for 3 years and 11 months."

"So she is now nearly 10 physically." murmured the low voice.

"On the contrary, she is no more than 8 at the moment."

"WHAT" roared the figure? "HOW CAN THIS BE?"

Altair winced. I believe she is has been starved, and from the bags under her eyes, she doesn't get enough sleep. This changed her growth rate my lord..."

The figure settled, "since what time has she been like this?"

"According to my informant this began when she was physically 4 or 5. Since then she has aged at the same rate as a human, possibly forever."

The figure growled.

"B-But my informant has placed her in his charge and is tending to her as we speak. It seems she has been traumatized and kept ignorant of her father's heritage, the zodiac, and even his species. The mother has been in a coma for almost 3 years. Her legal guardians are rarely home so it is she who must visit them. She was once partnered with a son of Corvus, but he has failed her many a time. Her adoptive sibling, Kraig, is trying to educate her to the best of his ability, but is unaware of its importance to her. It seems that Virgo and Taurus have attached themselves to Leonita and her mother through their contracts, to protect Leonita and her mother. Neither has shown to be a threat to our plans. The army may try to take custody of her once more, so we must be weary of them, the ten saint wizards have placed restrictions on her accessible magic, making her vulnerable and unstable should they be taken off. Her guild is uncertain of her at the moment."

"That will be all Altair. Now leave with your pet, Adham."

"Yes my Lord." Altair left without hesitation

Chapter 7

A figure moved in the dark, crouched behind a crate.

Millianna glared, sensing someone was there. "Kids. Get inside."

"but-" began a boy, about 3.

"Now."

The kids bolted, scrambling in the house.

"Show yourself!"

The figure hesitated, lifting its hooded head before sighing, and rose.

"Take off the cloak."

The figure nervously shifted. It was small, probably a child.

"Now."

The figure pulled down his hood, and tore off his cloak.

Magenta hair messily waved about, falling into the child's face. He was about six, in a black tee, dark jeans tucked into white snow boots. A pair of large gray eyes met Millianna's brown.

"Umm, uh, i-iz Heawt hewre? I-I waz told dis iz whewe she wives."

This caught Millianna off guard, "sweetie? Do you parents know you're here?"

"No but dere dead, so how kould dey?"

Once more, off guard. Millianna felt her heart go out to him. She kneeled down, "What happened to them?"

"Dunno. Granny says na' ta' ask."

"Oh" Millianna thought for a minute, "does your granny know you're here?"

"I dunno. She's in da wes' visitin' Mr. Heartfi. Is Heawt home? I wanted ta ask if she could help me with dis," the kid pulled out a bag, a soft jingle and then Millianna stared.

"Dere a buncha key parts, an i 'eard dat she kould 'elp me make 'em keys again."

"These are celestial keys... zodiac keys..."

"What's a zodiac?"

"Nothing ... I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Gwegory. Gwegowy von Schmidt. Why lady?"

Millianna stared. THIS was the future lord of the East? And he wanted to learn magic?!

"Uh-Greggy?" tried Millianna, "where did you find these?"

"A buncha people gave me em."

"Oh kaaay..."

"..."

"You're not leaving until you see Heart, huh?"

"Yep."

"Sooo..."

"Can I stay here an ask her?"

"Uh... sure?"

Meanwhile in Magnolia

"AHCHOO" sneezed Lucky. I must be getting a cold."

"How come?" asked Raven. She was completely healthy in his opinion.

"I've been sneezing like crazy for 10 minutes straight."

"Or someone's talking behind your back, ya know there's this great theory about why! It goes like this-"

"GOTTA GO!" with that, Kraig, Heart and raven were left, their parents, and Heart's

'Guards' having left.

"Traitors."

"Raven!"

"But guys! It's really cool! Did you know in Asia one sneeze means they're saying something good, two times is bad and multiple means you're getting a cold!"

"We already knew that! Thank you!" Heart began, hoping to shut him up quickly

.

"And in the south did you know that if the sneeze, and if Heart asked a someone around her for a 3 digit number, found the sum and then counted that many letters in the alphabet you would get the first initial of the gossiper?"

"... I'm not asking for a number."

"241!" grinned Kraig. Heart began to drop her head on the table.

"That means 2+4=6 now add 1 and we get 7!"

"Fascinating," Raven rolled his eyes.

I know! Right!"

"..."

"So the initial is...1-A 2-B 3-C 4-D 5-E 6-F 7-G! Their name starts with G!"

"So their names can be-"

"Bye!" the two ran off.

Kraig frowned, "seriously guys!"


End file.
